


Agrimony and Onyx

by KawaiiKozume



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Just some 'ol friends hunting ghosts and being gay.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Agrimony and Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is really self indulgent. I can't live how I want to so I'm living vicariously through fictional characters. I'll maybe write more chapters but for now this is it.
> 
> As always, catch me screaming at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com

Sea salt air surrounds a group of young men standing on a concrete dock. They carry bags, mostly backpacks and small duffel bags. One of the men pulls out a camera and turns it on.

_"Hey guys! Qrow here, on the docks in Long Beach, California. We asked on Scrollbook what places you guys wanted to see us go to and a couple of you-"_

_"Quite a lot of you, actually, suggested this place."_

Qrow holds the camera turned towards him and Clover is leaned into frame.

" _Oh yeah, Team QAEJ is staying aboard the Queen Mary Ship. So let's get in there and get checked in!"_

Qrow covers the camera with his hand and stops recording. He turns to the rest of his team.

"You guys ready?" James steps up and holds out a backpack to Qrow.

"Ready as ever." He responds.

"I was born ready." Clover slings an arm around Marrow, the final person of their team, and flashes Qrow a smile. Marrow glances at him, his tail starting a slow wag to the right, then nods at Qrow. With all confirmations in, Qrow leads the way through the door of the ship. Qrow starts the camera rolling again.

_"Welp, here she is, in all her haunted glory." He pans the camera to James, then Clover, then lands on Marrow. Marrow looks at Qrow, eyebrows pinched in._

_"Isn't our room supposed to be the like, most haunted on the ship or whatever?" He asks Qrow._

_"Ohhh yeah." Qrow replies. He turns the camera around to face him. "So, B340 is the most haunted room on the ship. It's had people die in it, enough complaints that they shut it down, stripped it bare and left it alone for a while. Which, in my expert opinion, was a terrible idea because that just dislodged every other entity that was sleeping in that room, but I digress. Anyways, they remade the room and opened it back up to the public, but for only a few months at a time. Why? We don't know. But, we do know that we get to stay the whooole night in it."_

Qrow stops recording as they walk through the small door and makes their way to the desk in the lobby. A polite woman behind the desk greets them.

"Name for the reservation?"

"Ironwood." Qrow leans on the desk as James takes care of checking them in. He looks around to take in the lobby. It's carpet is red and patterned. A large light is installed in the ceiling with smaller lights running along the top of the wood panelled walls.

"Room B340?" The woman looks at them, concern in her eyes.

"Yup." Qrow pops the 'p' and turns around to face her. "Is it really as haunted as it's said to be?"

"Well, off the record, yes. I refuse to go in there. The things I've heard…" She trails off, shuddering. "Here are your room keys. And do be careful tonight."

James takes the keycards and thanks the woman. Qrow turns around, starting the camera again.

_"Guys, look at these stairs." He turns the camera to show off a descending carpet stairway opposite the check in desk._

_"The hallways are creepy, come check it." Marrow calls from an entryway opposite the one they came in. The video feed jostles as Qrow makes his way over to the faunus. Marrow points down a long hallway that seems to go on for forever._

_"Yo, this is wild."_

_"Where do those stairs go?" Clover asks._

_"I dunno, let's find out." Qrow turns the camera to the stairs and starts walking when James calls to him._

_"Let's check out the room, then we can explore."_

_"Yeah, alright."_ The camera shuts off. They start walking to the elevator as a group. Marrow hits the call button.

"The lady at the desk gave me this paper." James hands it over to Qrow. Clover leans over Qrow's shoulder to read it and Marrow leans in.

"Are these all records of hauntings?" Marrow asks. Qrow nods.

"Looks like it." The elevator opens and they all step in. The doors screech as it shuts. Marrow flinches. Qrow starts filming.

_"So, this elevator made the worst noise when we closed it."_

_"Doesn't bode well for our safety." James says off camera._

_"This whole night doesn't bode well for our safety." Clover responds. The elevator dings and the doors open. The group gets out and Clover leads them down the hallway._

_"This is spoooky " Qrow says panning the camera around. They get to their room's door._

_"Whoa there's no room number." James says. Qrow turns the camera to the doorway, showing the missing room numbers._

_"Isn't it weird, that like, it was really cold until we got here? To the doorway?" Clover says. The camera turns to him._

_"Yes, that is strange. It’s probably vents kicking off or something." James says._

_"Let's get in there and check it out." Qrow takes a room key from James and unlocks the door._

_Marrow had taken the record sheet and was scanning it as Qrow turns the handle._

_"Oh fuck." He states. His tail curls in towards his legs and his ears lay flat. The camera shakes._

_"Guys, what?!" Clover shouts._

_"No, no, sorry. I just read one and it's super creepy. C'mon I'll read it in a minute."_

_The door swings open, creaking along the way._

_"The lights are one. Why are they on?" Qrow asks. He follows James through the doorway and turns the camera around to show the inside of the door._

_"There's a little hole, to look out of." He calls to the others. The camera turns to the bathroom and the door shuts behind him._

_"Now this is just, ugh." Qrow mutters from behind the camera. He turns and walks further into the room. There is a cabinet to the right of him across from a double sized bed. There is a post in the middle of the room with writing on it._

_"Oh my gods, guys. Is this-? It is!" He says. Clover bounds over to read the writing._

_"These are stories about what happened here." Qrow goes around the post where Marrow and James stand in the living space. There is a short, brown table between a couch and two chairs. The camera turns to show the closet, which had its door cracked open showing a hanging white robe._

_"Oh gods." Marrow whimpers. Qrow turns the camera on him showing that he was looking at a black chair next to the couch._

_"Oh hell no." The camera turns on an open chest that contains a glass orb, a dark crystal tower, two white candles and an ouija board._

_"We are not doing that." James says. "Absolutely not."_

_"But it'd be so neat!" Qrow replies._

_"No."_

Qrow cuts the camera.

"Guys, this is kinda wack." Clover says from where he lays on the bed. "The trunk is too much. Like, tourist trappy."

"Yeah, that's understandable." Qrow replies.

Marrow had stayed by the table, looking at the open trunk.

"Qrow, what is all of this?" He asks. Qrow walks over and bends down to pick up the ball and crystal.

"The crystal ball and tarot deck are for divination. I think this crystal is sodalite. I'll explain on camera what it does. This is all supplies for a s **é** ance." He explains.

The faucet in the bathroom turns on. Marrow's tail stands straight up and Qrow jumps up from the table. They both turn to see James come out from the bathroom.

"James." Qrow whines. James raises an eyebrow at him.

"Scared the hell out of us." Marrow mutteres. His tail drops again.

"Okay, let me set up the camera and we can sit here and do a quick history lesson." Clover says. He gets up off the bed and sets up the tripod and camera. James wanders to the closet and opens it, turning the light on inside then back off. He makes his way to sit next to Qrow on the couch and lays his arm around him. He starts playing with the hair at the nape of Qrow's neck. Qrow leans into the touch.

"Okay, we're on." Clover goes to sit on the armrest of the couch next to Marrow, who wraps an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

_"Okay guys, we just got settled in and everything. We got to take a look at the things in the chest. Qrow will explain that in a second but first, let's talk about some of the history of the ship and this room." Clover talks at the camera._

_"Yeah, okay. So this ship was an old military ship that housed soldiers and used to cart them overseas." Marrow begins explaining. “So there were soldiers and medics that died on this ship. But before all of that, the Queen Mary was a normal like, ship. It became a line of luxury with bars, pools, lounges and dining areas. There’s also a big ballroom on this ship. The ship carried over eight hundred thousand people during it’s time, including prisoners. Twenty years after the Great War, it was permanently docked here in Sumire.”_

_“So this ship has been through a lot. What about this room? What makes this so much worse than the others?” James looks over to Marrow._

_“Of course you’d go there. You don’t believe it’s haunted do you?” Qrow asks, smiling at him. James shrugs._

_“I don’t disbelieve but I think it’s strange that this specific room is bad.” There’s a noise, what sounds like two taps on the wall but none of the men catch it._

_“Well, this room has a history of people getting sick and having heart attacks in the room. Like, dying in the room. People have killed themselves in here, killed their kids, like f***d up people have stayed here. One of the stories I read on this paper was a previous passenger, Kyrian, suffered from dementia and was locked in the room. The door could only be unlocked from the outside. When they opened it, he was found dead and they concluded death by his own hand was impossible. The second story, and this is what I really don’t like, a guest said he woke up and saw a man sitting in a chair by the bed. He said it felt as though the man was watching him sleep. That’s the chair he’s talking about.” Marrow points to something off screen._

_“I don’t think they can see that.” Qrow says. “It’s the black chair Marrow looked at when we came in. I think I got that on camera.”_

_“Did you guys read any of the stories on the post?” Clover asks. The other guys shake their heads. Clover gets up and goes to the post._

_“I was doing my rounds when I noticed that a normally secured room was unlocked. I looked inside and saw a little girl standing in the room. She looked at me, stretched her arms out towards me then disappeared.” He reads._

_“Whoa! No!” Marrow shouts. Clover comes bounding back into view and takes his place back on the armrest._

_“That’s too much.” James says. He shakes his head at the idea._

_“Okay, okay. So, we got to take a closer look at that chest of stuff and Qrow’s got the info on that as well as what we’ve got to protect ourselves this time.” Marrow shifts the conversation. Qrow sits up and looks pleased with himself for a moment before reaching down for his backpack. He reaches in and pulls out four small, beige bags and lays them on the table before dropping his bag again._

_“Alright, so to start, everything in that chest is for a séance. There’s something that we didn’t notice the first time, it’s a deck of tarot cards. If you don’t know, tarot cards and the glass ball, or crystal ball, are used in divination. The tarot cards are a separate field and the crystal ball is used for what’s called scrying. That’s basically where you stare into it and go into a trance and get images or words or feelings that you have to interpret.” Qrow takes a breath. “The crystal tower looks like it’s sodalite and sodalite is used to encourage rational thinking and bring calmness to situations. It’s good for coming down from panic attacks. Then of course there’s the ouija board, which is a dangerous tool and should only be used when you’re well guarded. And I’m not sure if they got white candles because they were cheap or if they knew white was a purity color but yeah, those are here too.” Qrow picks up one of the bags and holds it up to the camera._

_“These little babies are protection bags, mojo bags, gris-gris bags, talismans, whatever your preferred name for ‘em. I call ‘em mojo bags. We each have one that we’re gonna be carrying with us. In each one is a protection sigil held between two magnets, a strand of our hair, a small herb mix of agrimony, mullein, clove and cinquefoil. I’d go into detail about what each one does, but I want to get exploring. Finally, in our mojo bags, James, Marrow and Clover have Black Onyx and Selenite crystals, again, I’ll post somewhere what each thing does. But in my bag, I have Selenite and Jet. Mine’s a little different because entities need energy to communicate and this trip, we’re offering my energy for it to use when we get around to communicating.” Qrow passes out the bags to the respective person and they all stand up. They tie the bags to their person then Clover walks over to cut the camera._

“What do the herbs and crystals do? So we know now.” James asks.

“Agrimony is a basic protection against negative energy, mullein keeps demons away, cloves are basic protection against negative energy and cinquefoil amplifies the others’ properties. Black Onyx protects against entities draining energy, Jet guards against darker energies and prevents spirit attachments, and Selenite seals the aura so nothing can enter it.” Qrow explains and by the time he’s done, Marrow has the second camera and offers it out to him. Qrow accepts it and checks the battery in it.

“Alright, how about we try to get something now, and if nothing comes up, then we go explore and come back here for Witching Hour?” Marrow offers.

“I like that idea, it’d let us get more of a feel for the room anyways. I mean, in terms of energy.” Clover says.

“Okay, yeah. Should we roll one camera though? Try to save the battery?” James says.

“Good point. Clover cut that one. We’ve used it the most. We’ll change to this one for now.” Qrow calls to the man by the bathroom door. Qrow turns his camera on.

_“Okay, so we decided to actually try and engage anything in this room before we go exploring. So, um, I guess, we should just jump into it?” Qrow asks._

_“Alright, if there is anyone in here with us right now, please make a noise or give us a sign?” Marrow asks. There’s a creak by the bathroom._

_“What the-!” Marrow shouts._

_“Dude, no, it was the first-” Qrow says. Clover’s wheezing laugh can be heard._

_“Clo! Not funny!” Marrow yells. Clover walks into the camera’s view._

_“I’m sorry, I couldn’t-” Tapping on the walls cuts Clover off. Everyone freezes._

_“Was that-” Qrow pauses as the tapping starts again._

_“Is that our sign?” Marrow asks. There’s a good two minutes of silence and nothing happens._

_“Can you-Can you tap on the walls again?” Clover asks the air. Again, a few minutes go by and nothing happens._

_“Fine, be that way." Qrow says to the entity._

_"Do we want to go explore the ship?” He asks the others._

_"Yeah, let's hit the boiler room." Clover says. "Marrow's got info for it."_

Qrow cuts the camera and Marrow grabs the other camera.

"I say we go to the boiler room, then wander. See what else we can find." Clover suggests.

"Yeah that works. Shouldn't be out too late though. Don't want to make a ruckus when it's late and get tossed out." James reminds them.

“Yeah, okay.” Marrow opens the door of the room and they head out down the hall to the elevator. It opened on a lower deck and Marrow turned his camera on.

_“Alright, we got down to the inner workings of the Queen Mary. This was the area Clo wanted to check out. There’s a reason, though.” Marrow says from behind the camera._

_“Do you think, like cause we got down here real easy, do you think people have liked, f****d in here?” Qrow asks a couple steps away. Clover wheezes a laugh. Marrow turns the camera to Qrow and James. James is shaking his head and smiling at Qrow who is grinning at him._

_“Do I wanna know what happened while I was turning around?” Marrow asks. Clover is laughing hard off camera._

_“No, love, no you don’t.” He laughs._

_“Oh, gods. Tell me later.” Marrow whispers. Qrow walks off and Marrow follows him with the camera. Clover and James are following Marrow having a whispered conversation._

_“Okay Marrow. Where’s the ghost to mess with?” Qrow asks looking back at the camera and Marrow._

_“Okay, so the lore down here is that when this ship was being used for the military, there was a breach in the hull and a kid, like probably around our age, early 20s or close enough, went to close door 13, and it malfunctioned so he went to check on it, and it when he was checking it out, it shut.” Marrow explains._

_“Whoa, s**t, really? So, it what, cut him in half?” Qrow asks._

_“No, man. It completely crushed him.” Marrow corrects. Qrow stops just before another walking through another doorway._

_“This has 13 on it’s wall. This is it, I guess.” He says. “Here, I’ll take the camera and you call for it.” The camera shifts hands and turns to show Marrow. Then it spins to James and Clover who was still having a hushed conversation._

_“What are you two talking about over there? Something not safe for youtube?” Qrow asks. Clover gave him a smirk._

_“Oh, yeah. Talking about our plaaans for tonight.” He winks at the camera and walks into the area where the door would shut._

_“Oho, tonight’s plans huh?” Qrow teases._

_“Oh yeah, we’re gonna sit around and reenact fanfictions. Didn’t James tell you?” Marrow jokes._

_“Of course not! Jamie never tells me about the fun things.” Qrow says._

_“Swear I told you, love.” James teases. Clover and Marrow shout._

_“What?! You got James to joke around?” Clover laughs._

_“Okay, okay, shut up let’s summon this ghost.” Marrow says, wiping his eyes. Everyone settles down and Marrow pushes Clover out of the doorway._

_“Just in case, you know?” Marrow smiles. “If there is anyone here with us, can you show us? Clang on the railings, drop the door, anything really.”_

_Silence spreads through the air as they all wait for something to happen. Nothing happens._

_“Hey, I heard you got crushed or something. How you feel about that?” Qrow asks the air._

_“Qrow! NO!” Marrow cries, his tail swinging to the right. Qrow laughs._

_“We’re fiiine. It’s all good. I got us protected.” Qrow responds. “C’mon man, show us how you died.”_

_Something in the background fell._

_“Whoa, holy s**t!” Clover shouts._

_“What is that?” James sounds slightly alarmed now. Qrow turns to follow where James is pointing. Nothing is there._

_“What? What was there?” Marrow asks._

_“It almost looked like a person.” James says. It goes silent._

_“You-you saw somebody?” Qrow asks. James doesn’t answer._

_“Um, I’m sorry for what he said but could you, show yourself again?” Marrow asks kindly. A couple minutes go by and nothing happens._

_“Okay, well thank you for your time. Good luck, hanging out, or whatever.” Qrow says._

_“General exploring?” Clover asks._

_“General exploring.” Qrow says. A hand comes to cover the camera lens._

“Did you really see someone?” Qrow asks James. He holds his hand out and Qrow takes it.

“Yeah, I really did. Right over there.” James points to an upper level piece of the room. Qrow leans into James.

“That’s a little scary.” James moves to put his arm around Qrow.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re the pro at this, don’t feign fear to get cuddles.” James scolds him. Qrow just flashes him a grin and keeps walking along.

“Do we have any semblance of an idea where to go?” Clover asks from behind them.

“Um, I was gonna say let’s just, poke into some random closets? Head up top?” Marrow suggests. The others murmured in agreement.

“I want to actually try to communicate tonight, if you’re up for it Qrow?” Clover asks. Qrow thinks about it for a moment then speaks.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll need to meditate prior but we can try.” he says. “Should we throw the cameras on as we wander? We can always cut down later.”

“Yeah, good point.” Marrow says. “You wanna film, Clo?”

“Yeah, hand it over.” Clover takes the camera and turns it on, allowing it to focus before raising it to his chest to keep it filming. They travel to the lobby level and take a turn down a random hallway.

_“What’s that?” Qrow points to a door._

_“Looks like it’s a closet? Like, a janitor’s closet or something.” Marrow says. He reached out to see if it’s unlocked. It opens._

_“Whoa, hell yeah! Let’s go.” Qrow enters the closet and the others follow. James shuts the door._

_“Hel-” Marrow gets cut off by a bang from above them. Everyone shuts up._

_“Um…” Qrow starts. “Try again, dude.”_

_“If there’s someone with us, can you do that again?” Marrow asks. It’s quiet for a minute._

_“Well, I feel like there’s nothing in here.” Qrow says._

_“Let’s pull up lights.” Clover says over another, unknown voice._

_“Get out.” It’s faint and barely picked up by the camera’s microphone._

_“NO! Did you guys hear that?!” Marrow yells._

_“Whoa, babe, chill. What?!” Clover shouts._

_“It said ‘Get out’ I’m dead serious.” Marrow says. “Hit the lights, turn on the lights.”_

_Everyone scrambles to turn their flashlights on and look around. It shows pipes on the wall and a bucket next to Qrow._

_“Do that again. If you exist, speak again.” Qrow commands. It’s silent. Clover shines a light on the wall behind Marrow._

_“Do we think this was here when we walked in?” He asks. Everyone turns to look at the wall and sees handprints in the dust._

_“I’m gonna have to say yes, just to keep peace of mind.” James says._

_“This was definitely somebody getting f****d.” Qrow smiles to himself. James looks at him with a deadpan stare._

_“Oh, look, here’s a path.” Clover starts walking down the path._

_“Wait, we shouldn’t split up.” Marrow follows him. Qrow and James are a few steps behind them. They follow the path and it leads to a door that opens into a hallway._

_"Oh look! We came out of the closet." Qrow jokes._

_"We did that a while ago, love." James says._

_“That was anticlimactic.” Marrow frowns. The camera shuts off._

“Okay, not gonna lie, that voice freaked me the hell out.” Marrow says. Everyone nods.

“Yeah, I say we forego the top deck, head back to the room and hang out until 3. It’s already 11. Only like, 4 hours.” Clover states.

“That’s a good idea. Let’s tell them and then head out to grab food.” Qrow motions to turn the camera on. Marrow does.

 _“Okay guys, after a quick conversation, we decided to not go up to the top and actually go out to find foods because we hungy. Then, once it turns 3, we’ll come back and do an attempt to connect to something.” Qrow says._ Marrow cuts the camera again. The group leaves the hallway and does as they planned.

They return with bags from McDonald’s and head into their room.

“Should we turn the camera on to just, track what’s going on?” Qrow asks.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Marrow says. James and Clover set up tripods and cameras as Qrow and Marrow pull out food from the bags and settle in the chairs and couch of their room.

_"Okay, so we're just gonna vibe, maybe take a nap and wait." Clover says. Time passes fairly quickly. The men finish eating and start talking to each other. The camera picks up a small movement near the closet then the sound of something rustling and a small thump._

_"What was that?!" Marrow says, jumping off the couch._

_"The closet, it was the closet." Qrow says, heading to the closet. He turns the light on and opens the door further._

_"Did one of you guys drop this robe?" Qrow asks._

_"No, none of us have gone in there. We saw it when we came in and opened it to see what was inside, but nobody went in." James answers. There was a tapping noise on the wall facing the sea._

_"Did you hear that?" Marrow's ears swivel to the wall. Taps sound again this time on the bathroom wall. His ears laid flat against his head._

_"Guys, guys." Clover turns his phone to the other three. "It's 3:09." Silence falls between them._

_"How long ago did the robe fall?" Marrow askes._

_"Okay, so it turns 3am and the robe falls. James, debunk that right now." Qrow turns to James, a wild look in his eyes._

_"I don't have anything for the robe. But the tapping could be other passengers or the room settling."_

_"Okay, but consider, the first taps were on the oceanside wall. So unless someone climbed up…"_

_"Shit, okay, let's calm down and refocus." Marrow takes a breath and heads back to the couch._

_"How about we set up for the séance?" Qrow pushes the chairs back and pulls the little table out further from the couch._

_"Remember that fear makes things more confident so they try rude tactics." He says pulling out one of the white candles and a charcoal dish. He sprinkles a pinch of herbs on it and lights it, releasing scented smoke. He sits on the ground on one side of the table as Marrow takes a seat opposite him. Clover and James position themselves on opposite sides so they were arranged in a circle._

_"Okay, take hands." Qrow began leading them through the routine. "Deep breath." Everyone closes their eyes and holds hands, taking a breath to center themselves._

_"If anyone is here with us, I invite you to use my energy and prove it." Qrow announces. They sit in silence each with their eyes closed and their heads bowed. Qrow twitches and the camera falls showing the hotel floor._

_"Oh, nonononono." Clover says. There is some shuffling before the camera is picked up by him. He turns it checking for any damage._

_"Qrow?" James' voice comes through. "Tell me something."_

_Clover walks back and sets the camera on the floor facing the table. He sits back in his spot. Qrow is sitting against the couch with his head tilted back. He continues to look at the ceiling as James shakes him lightly._

_"Qrow?" Marrow asks tentatively. His tail curls to the left side of him, against his leg. "Qrow, please don't be gone." Clover reaches a hand for Marrow's and squeezes it._

_"It'll be okay. He does this sometimes, you know. Each time he's okay." Clover's voice is barely picked up by the camera's mic. Qrow's head tilts forward._

_"Bathroom." He says. Just after the words leave his mouth, the bathroom door slams open against the wall. The other three jump._

_"Qrow!" Marrow cries. James slides up next to Qrow to lay him out and rest his head on his lap. Clover picks up the camera and darts to the bathroom, recording the open door and steps in._

_"Wall." Qrow's voice is barely heard. There's a muted thump outside the bathroom. Clover leaves the small room and the camera is facing the table again. A light breeze makes the candles flicker._

_"Qrow, are you channelling it or can you hear us?" Marrow asks._

_"Marrow." Qrow responds. Clover makes sure the camera is pointed to Marrow, ready to capture anything that happens to him._

_Nothing happens._

_"What?" Marrow asks. He turns his head. The camera gets on eye level with the table. Clover has sat down._

_"Candle." One of the candles goes out. James shakes his head._

_"No, this isn't good. The candles wouldn't go out if this was a good entity." He reaches for the lighter and relights the candle._

_"Qrow, c'mon. Time to let it go. We'll use the old fashioned way."_

_Marrow looks over to Clover, brows furrowed. He looks scared._

_"Qrow's bag. Now." James orders. Marrow scurries off to grab it._

_"His Book is in it. Hand it to me." Marrow rummages through the bag and hands it over. James starts leafing through the pages._

_"James?" James whips his head to look at Qrow. Everything stills._

_"Cut the camera." Marrow says. "Give us a moment."_

"Don't sit up. Stay. What page is cleansing?" James asks. Qrow furrows his eyebrows.

"What? Why?" He moves to sit up despite what James told him.

"Qrow, stay." Marrow commands. Qrow's eyes dart to him. Clover also takes a look at his boyfriend. Marrow's tail is pressed firm against his backside and his ears pressed flat against his head. He is obviously terrified. Qrow lifts his hands in surrender and stays put.

"Page 23." Qrow says. James flips to the page.

"How much do you remember?" Clover asks. He motions for Marrow to come to him. Marrow is pale and shaking.

"I dunno, I know it was channelling. Or, at least something similar. It was almost like I was one with it. I knew what it was going to do before it did it." James rummages through a bag and pulls something out. Clover decides to let them make sure Qrow is safe. He walks over to Marrow, who found his way to sitting on one of the beds.

"What's wrong? That isn't normal ghost hunting fear." Clover puts a hand on Marrow's knee.

"When Qrow said my name, I was terrified. Waiting for something to happen. It never came, at least, nothing physical. But as time went on, my head started hurting and I thought-" He cuts himself off, shaking his head.

"What is it, love? You know I'm never going to judge you for experiences." Clover soothes him.

"I thought I heard someone talking to me. Whispering in my ear, kind of thing." Marrow turns to look at Clover. "It told me it was going to make it dark so I could see it."

Silence falls between the two of them as they process what just came out.

"Hey, I told you I'm fine." Qrow is sitting at this point and he accepts the water James hands him.

"Qrow, I'm telling you, something took you over." James says. "You weren't you. I know what you look like channelling, that wasn't it."

"Hey, look at me." James turns to face him and Qrow leans in. He presses a kiss to the corner of James' mouth.

"I promise: I'm okay Jamie." He whispers. "You would know otherwise."

"You can't do that again. Not here, not tonight." James whispers back. Qrow closes his eyes and nods.

"Okay, old fashioned it is." He says.

"No, I think-" Clover glances at Marrow. "I think we're done for the night."

"Wait, what?" Qrow says. "We were just getting started."

"You said my name. When it was acting, you said my name. Nothing seemed to have happened." Marrow starts to explain.

"I said your name?" Qrow asks. Marrow pales even more.

"Yes. And after you did, I started to feel sick. My head started hurting and I heard something talking to me. In my ear. It said," Marrow takes a breath, "It said it was going to make it dark so I could see it. Then the candle went out."

"Did I really say your name? I don't remember that. I went from bathroom to wall to coming back." Qrow says. He looks convinced he didn't say Marrow.

"So something did take you." James murmurs. Qrow stares off at something and shakes his head.

"I don't feel different. I don't feel possessed." He says.

"Maybe it was that one moment?" Marrow offers. He was still exhibiting terrified traits.

"Okay, hey. It's 4am, we can check out, head home and make sure Qrow's safe. Yeah? I think it'd be better to not talk about it here. There is still energy around." Clover says.

"Yeah, you're right. We should go." Qrow moves to stand but James makes him stay where he sits.

"I'll pack you up. Just, stay there."

Nothing happens as the boys pack up to go. They exit the room and head to the elevator. They're all silent as they wait for James to check out and on the way to the car. Once they're all packed in the car and driving off, Clover turns the camera on.

_"Okay, so we decided to call it. That was, something we've never seen before and there was, some heavy stuff that came out that we'll probably keep to ourselves for a while. We're headed home now to rest and think about what happened. Just, stay safe and we'll see you all later."_

**Comments:**

gunsinyourguns _: What happened to Qrow?!?! He was possessed. Hands down, look @ him!!!_

CloverStan85 _: he wasn't possessed. have u seen some of their other stuff? dude just did what he normally does._

nightmarex11 _: ASKDJJFLS DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE THING BY THE CLOSET JUST BEFORE THE ROBE FELL???_

Qrowbars _: not to be_ that _person but the pet names are just tooooo cuuuuuute!_

CloverStan85 _: @Qrowbars you're right and you should say it_

VerbrantteSchatten _: Qrow in the boiler room_ 🤣🤣 _oh my gods!!_


End file.
